Diamond G
by jessicaje0419
Summary: Bagaimana cara Blue Prince membantu salah satunya dalam mendapatkan orang yang ia sukai? GOT7 couple MarkBam Couple
1. Chapter 1

Diamond G

Cast :

Bambam aka Bambam Kim (GOT7)

Mark Yi-en Tuan aka Oh Mark Tuan (GOT7)

Jeon Jungkook aka Kim Jungkook (BTS)

Kim Seok Jin aka Oh Seok Jin (BTS)

EXO member

GOT7 member

BTS member

Sore itu, terlihat 2 gadis manis nan cantik dan juga kembar, kita panggil saja mereka Kim Jungkook dan Bambam Kim, sedang bersenda gurau di pavilliun rumah mereka. Ya, rumah mereka sedang tidak ada orang, hanya ada para maid yang menemani mereka. Kalian bertanya dimana orang tua Jungkook dan Bambam? _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ mereka sedang ada pertemuan di Aula Miracles High School, sedangkan oppa mereka, Kim Jimin sedang di rumah _chingu_ nya. Mari kita intip saudari kembar ini.

"Kookie _unni_, aku bosen!" seru Bambam sambil tiduran di sofa panjang yang terdapat di pavilliun itu. "Memang hanya kau saja Bamie? (read : Baemi)" jawab unni Bambam, Jungkook yang juga merebahkan badannya di sebelah adiknya. Hening terjadi diantara mereka. "Bam, gimana kalau kita ke cafe? Kan pasti _chingudeul_ sedang disana" seru Jungkook tiba-tiba. "Ya! _Unni_ jangan ngomong tiba-tiba gitu dong?! Aku jadi kaget. Kalau begitu ayo _unni_, kita ganti baju" balas Bambam diiringi pout-in nya dia.

Bambam dan Jungkook keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing memakai baju berwarna senada tetapi berbeda style. Bambam memakai rok mini warna biru muda dengan motif polkadot putih, kemeja putih yang tidak berlengan dan dihiasi dasi biru muda di leher putih jenjangnya. Rambut panjang yang agak berwarna pink itu diikat dua dan kaki indahnya di hiasi heels berwarna soft blue.

Sedangkan _unni_ nya memakai dress selutut berwarna senada dengan adik kembarannya. Ia memakai ikat pinggang putih, untuk leher jenjangnya ia hiasi kalung dengan bandul 'JJ' yang ia dapat dari salah satu _sunbae_ nya di sekolah, Jin. Kenapa Jungkook memakai kalung itu? Karena ia menyukai _sunbae_ nya itu dari ia masuk sekolah menengah pertama, yang sekarang ia, kembarannya dan _sunbae_ nya itu sudah menengah atas. Kaki jenjangnya terdapat gelang kaki emas yang diberi _Appa_ nya minggu lalu dan ia memakai heels berwarna putih.

"Eh cieee _unni_ yang pakai kalung dari _oppa_ itu" goda Bambam sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya ke _unni_ nya itu. "Tak apalah Bamie. Tapi aku cantikkan? Kau cantik, pasti Mark _oppa_ akan nembak kamu kalau dia lihat penampilanmu saat ini" kata Jungkook panjang lebar. Mereka segera masuk mobil Jungkook dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka. "Iih, apasih _unn_? Iya _unni_ cantik buat Jin _oppa_" seru Bambam sambil pout (lagi) dan ditambah melipat tangannya di dada. "Tidak terasa kita sudah sampai, ayo turun Bam" kata Jungkook sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya. "_Ne unni_" balas Bambam. Bambam berjalan cepat memasuki cafe tersebut.

Jungkook melanjutkan melanjutkan jalannya memasuki 'CAFE PLANET', cafe planet buatan _eomma appa_ dari _chingu_ mereka, Kim Ho Seok atau sering dipanggil J-Hope.

"Hi Girls! What are you doing now? Can I join?" sapa Jungkook kepada member Princess Pearls.

Mari ku kenalkan dengan anggota Princess Pearls,

Ada J-Hope aka Kim Ho Seok pencinta warna ungu anak dari pemilik 'CAFE PLANET' aka Kim Joonmyeon dan Kim Yixing, J-Hope juga menjadi ketua dari Pricess Pearls. J-Hope juga sering dipanggil oleh member nya Seokie _unni_, Queen J atau Leader _unni_.

Yang kedua kita punya Jr. Aka Junior, ia adalah adik dari J-Hope. Nama asli Jr. Kim JinYoung. Jr. di sekolah maupun di Princess School sering dipanggil Kim _unni_ atau Kim J. Jr. juga penggila pink, ia mempunyai semua barang-barang yang berbau pink.

Selanjutnya ada V dengan nama asli Park Taehyung. Anak dari Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun pemilik spa yang sering mereka pakai kalau sedang kecapaian. V sering disapa cutie V, Princess TaeTae, Lady Tae.

Kita punya Youngjae aka Kim Youngjae adalah anak dari pemilik Purple Department Store, Kim Jongdae dan Kim MinSeok. Youngjae mempunyai suara emas seperti appa nya. Maka dari itu ia dipanggil Golden Voice, Golden saeng, Cutie Jae dari salah satu teman sekelasnya atau _namjachingu_nya, JB.

Terakhir kita punya Kim twins, Kim Jungkook dan Bambam Kim anak dari pemilik Miracles High School dan pemilik studio dance yang sering dipakai Princess Pearls dan Basket Prince Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua sama-sama penyuka atau bisa dibilang penggila warna merah dan biru, mereka juga suka 'Kimchi Spaghetti' buatan _eomma_ mereka, Kyungsoo. Jungkook sering dipanggil kookie, _saengie_, _chagi_ oleh J-hope. Sedangkan Bambam sering dipanggil _Baozi_ _saeng_, _Magnae_, Baby.

Princess Pearls itu sering di couple-in dengan Blue Prince. Anggota Blue Prince ada,

Rap Monster aka Wu Namjoon, anak pemilik perusahaan Wu Corp, Wu Yifan dan Wu Zi Tao. Dia adalah _namjachingu_ dari J-Hope. Rap Mon juga leader Blue Prince.

Adik dari Rap Mon, adalah Jackson aka Jackson Wu. Dia adalah _namjachingu_ Jr. Jackson juga best friend nya Mark.

Sang flying dance kedua setelah Mark, Kim Jimin. Jimin adalah oppa dari Kim Twins. Ia juga _namjachingu _dari _chingu yeodongsaeng_ nya itu, Park Taehyung.

JB aka Park Jaebeom, _oppa_ dari seorang Park Taehyung. Dia adalah tempat dimana Mark curhat(?) JB juga punya _yeojachingu_ aka Kim Youngjae.

Terakhir ada Old Hyung dan sang Flying Dance aka Oh Seok Jin dan Oh Mark Tuan. Mereka adalah anak dari Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan pemilik 'Miracles High School' yang dikelola bersama _eomma appa_ Kim Twins dan Kim Jimin. Mereka masing-masing juga mempunyai tempat curhat yang empuk (?) kalau Mark ada JB, kalau Jin ada Rap Mon. Jin adalah _namjachingu_ Jungkook dan Mark yang menyukai? Ani mencintai? Ani entahlah pokoknya untuk seorang Bambam.

Back to story...

"_Ne_, you can join us Kookie~ah" seru J-Hope dan Jr. berbarengan. Jungkook menempatkan dirinya disebelah Youngjae. "sedang ngomongin apa?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Princess Pearls member. "biasa tuh si Bambam kepo tentang Mark oppa" seru Youngjae sambil menunjuk Bambam yang lagi memohon ke Jr. dengan dagunya. Bambam menengok ke arah Youngjae.

"Bami mending kamu ungkapin perasaan kamu daripada Mark oppa diambil orang lho!" seru J-hope. "aku malu unni, dan aku kan yeoja" balas Bambam. "daripada kita omongin Blue Prince mending kita pesan aja gimana?" usul Jungkook. "bener juga tuh" kata yang lain.

Mari kita lihat namja-namja yang gagal dating dengan pasangannya karena seorang namja aka Oh Mark Tuan.

Oh Family House

"Ya! _Hyung_! Ngapain panggil kita ke sini? Kan aku mau pergi dengan TaeTae _chagi_!" seru Jimin sambil loncat-loncat di kasur kamar Mark.

Pletak! Pletak!

Jimin mendapatkan dua hadiah di kepalanya, satu dari JB dan satu lagi dari Mark.

"tidak usah teriak-teriak dan loncat-loncat di kasur ku KIM JIMIN! Aku kan mau ngomongin tentang Bambam." balas Mark sambil berkacak pinggang.

"YA! Kim Jimin! Tidak usah panggil adik ku dengan sebutan _'chagi'_ kau tahu? Itu menjijikkan!" seru JB sambil mencubit-cubitin lengan Jimin.

"JB _Hyung_ sakiitt.. Bambam lagi deh Mark _Hyung_-_- gak bosen apa?!" kata Jimin menjawab Mark dan JB seperti kereta api. "emangnya Hyung mau tanya tentang apa lagi sih? Kau saja sudah tau kalau Bambam juga menyukai mu hyung" lanjut Jimin setelah bebas dari cubitan JB. "mending tembak pas Valentine Day hyung. Biar romantis and GREGET!" kata Jackson sambil memeluk Rap Mon. Sampai-sampai Rap Mon melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa terartikan.

"Maunya sih gitu. Tapi aku merasa masih belum pas" jawab Mark dengan tampang lesunya. "Memangnya Jin _hyung_ mau tembak Jungkook kapan?" lanjut Mark. "Aku sudah bulan lalu Mark :p buruan sana tembak Bambam daripada diambil namja lain" jawab Jin sambil menggoda Mark. "Ayolah Jin _hyung_ bantu aku" rajuk Mark kepada Jin dengan tambahan _aegyo_ yang gagal. "IEUUUWWWHH" ucap Jimin, Rap Mon, JB, dan Jackson serempak. Sampai-sampai Jackson dan Jimin sudah menjulurkan lidahnya seperti mau muntah.

PLETAK! PLETAK! PLETAK! PLETAK!

"AAAWWWW! MARK _HYUNG_ APPO" seru Jimin, Rap Mon, JB, dan Jackson serempak. Ckckck Blue Prince ternyata kompak yah. "Siapa suruh kalian begitu?!" jawab Mark sambil menambah death glare untuk mereka. "Sudah-sudah, kalau tidak salah sekolah mengadakan Pensi untuk Valentine Day" kata Jin sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang di beri tahu eomma nya tadi pagi. "_Jinjjayooo_?!" tanya Blue Prince, mereka pun sudah berpose ala GOT7 bagian 'OMONA' kecuali Jin. "_ne_, tadi pagi Luhan _eomma_ bilang ke aku, jadi kita mending menampilkan Boyband saja gimana?" usul Jin sambil menatap member yang lain.

Member lain pun terlihat sedang berfikir. "hmmm.. boleh _hyung_ tapi kita menyanyikan lagu siapa?" tanya Rap Mon. "Gimana kalau... BTS? Kan lagunya megekspresikan kita buat sekolah gitu hyung" usul Jimin. "bukan gitu, tapi buat love aka sarang aka cinta, Jimin-.-" kata Jackson dan dihadiahi death glare dari Jimin. "yasudahlah, kau ada ide _hyung_?" tanya JB ke Mark. "bagaimana... kita menyanyikan lagu GOT7? Sangat mewakili kita untuk yeoja kan?" usul Mark. "Boleh tuh..kita mulai latihan besok saja setelah pelajaran selesai." Kata Jin

Tiba-tiba, ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Mark. Dan terbukalah pintu itu, dan terlihat sang _eomma_. "anak-anak ini sudah malam, kalian pulang sana. Nanti dicariin _eomma appa_ kalian lho!" kata Luhan sepulangnya dari pertemuannya dengan Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo, Wu Yi fan dan Wu Zi Tao, Kim Joonmyeon dan Kim Yixing, Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok. "NE AHJUMMA! Annyeong Mark _hyung_ Jin _hyung_" seru Jimin, Rap Mon, JB, dan Jackson serempak (lagi). "yaya pergi kalian sana!" kata Mark dan Jin serempak. Mark melanjutkan browsing tentang seorang _yeoja_, sedangkan Jin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat _dongsaeng-dongsaeng _ nya itu.

Kim Twins &amp; Jimin House

Terlihat mobil dari Kim Twins, Jongin dan Kyungsoo, juga Jimin sudah terparkir rapi di garasi mereka, dan Jimin yang terakhir sampai di rumahnya. "_Eomma, Appa,saengdeul_ Jimin pulang!" seru Jimin dan langsung terkena pukulan di kepala oleh Appa nya sendiri. "Jangan teriak-teriak Jimin." Ujar Jongin dan ditambah deathglare untuk Jimin. "Tahu nih. _Oppa_ itu namja kok suka teriak-teriak sih?!" kata Jungkook. "_ne ne mian Appa_, Kookie." Ujar Jimin sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Sudah-sudah ayo makan. Makanannya sudah siap, spesial buatan Bamie tuh!" kata Kyungsoo sambil sedikit menggoda Bambam yang sedang meletakkan semua makanan di meja makan. " waaa _jinjja_?! Kalau begitu selamat makan!" ujar Jongin dan Jimin kompak.

Beberapa jam setelah itu, _eomma_ dan _appa_ mereka bermesraan di dapur. Seperti kebiasaan mereka dulu. Terlihat seorang Kim Jimin sedang berkutat dengan handphone nya, tidak menghiraukan sang _dongsaeng_, Jungkook, yang merengek meminta nomor telepon _sunbae_ sekaligus _namjachingu_ nya, Oh Seok Jin. Dimanakah Bambam Kim? Dia berada di kamarnya ditemani laptop kesayangannya. Ya, ia sedang chat dengan salah satu _sunbae_ nya, _Oh Mark Tuan_.

**Flying Mark :**

_Annyeong_~

**Bamie ^^ :**

_Nado annyeong oppa~_

**Flying Mark :**

_Lagi apa Bamie?_

**Bamie ^^ :**

_Lagi kerjain tugas, oppa. Oppa sendiri?_

**Flying Mark :**

_Lagi temenin Jin hyung beresin kamarnya nih._

**Bamie ^^ :**

_Memangnya Jin oppa dimarahin ahjumma lagi? Harusnya Jungkook unni yang bantuin beresin kamar Jin oppa, bukan Mark oppa kkkk~_

**Flying Mark :**

_Bener tuh! Bilang unni mu ke sini buat bantuin nih hyung aneh kkk~_

"Jungkook, Jimin, Bambam masuk kamar tidur, cepat!" teriak Jongin dari lantai bawah. "_Ne Appa_" seru Jungkook, Bambam dan Jimin serentak.

**Bamie ^^ :**

_Lain kali aku bilang ke unni suruh kesana kkk~ oppa, aku udah disuruh tidur sama Appa. Good Night oppa, jaljayo~ ^^_

**Flying Mark :**

Ah _ne ini udah malem banget buat yeoja secantik kamu~ nado jaljayo princess.._

Setelah membaca pesan Mark terakhir, pipi Bambam merona seketika. 'Apakah Mark oppa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan? Entahlah, _jaljayo oppa~_' batin Bambam. Mari kita tinggalkan dulu princess kita untuk tidur cantik.

Oh's House

**Flying Mark :**

_Ah ne ini udah malem banget buat yeoja secantik kamu~ nado jaljayo princess.._

'Apa kau mengerti apa yang ku kirim barusan Bamie? _Saranghae, jaljayo_ my princess..'

"Mark-ah daripada kamu senyum-senyum gak jelas seperti itu, mending kamu bantu _hyung_ beresin PS ini semua! Kau kan tadi juga main" ujar Jin. "Males ah. Suruh saja Kim Jungkook mu itu" ujar Mark dan berlalu masuk ke kamarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jin-ah, Mark-ah ayo tidur! Jin sudah belum diberesin kamar mu itu?" tanya Luhan kepada kedua anaknya. "_Ne_ sudah _eomma_.Selamat malam _Eomma, Appa_!" sapa Jin dan berlalu masuk ke kamarnya "Besok bangunin _hyung ne_ Mark!" teriak Jin ke arah kamar Mark. "Iya _hyung_" jawab Mark sekenanya.

Keesokan harinya...

"Pagi _Eomma Appa_ kami pergi dulu yah" sapa seluruh Princess Pearls dari tempat berbeda dan masuk mobil masing-masing berangkat ke Miracles High School. Tapi berbeda dengan member Blue Prince mari kita intip mereka.

Park Siblings House

"Pagi _Eomma Appa_ aku pergi dulu yah" ujar V setelah mencium pipi kedua orang tua nya. "_Oppa_ jelek aku tunggu di sekolah yah! Jangan lupa jemput Youngjae _chagi ne oppa_? _Annyeong~_" sapa V dan langsung lari ke mobilnya dan terdengar gelak tawa dari arah garasi. "Ya! Dasar _dongsaeng_ kurang ajar" umpat JB

"Cepat rapi-rapi JB! Daripada kamu telat?!" teriak Baekhyun. "_Ne Eomma_, gak usah teriak juga _eomma_ ku yang cantik. _Jja,_ _Eomma Appa_ aku berangkat dulu" ujar JB sambil berhigh-five dengan _Appa_ nya. JB menaiki motor sportnya dan melesat menuju rumah kediaman Youngjae.

Youngjae's House

"Youngjae-ah,_ chagi, ireonayo_. Ini sudah pagi. Sebentar lagi mungkin JB sudah mau datang." Ujar Xiumin membangunkan anak semata wayangnya dengan lembut. "_Ne eomma_. Youngie udah bangun. Youngie mandi dulu yah" ujar Youngjae sambil mengucek-ucek matanya lucu. "_Ppalli ne chagi_" kata Xiumin. Setelah itu, Xiumin kembali berkutat dengan peralatan memasaknya.

"Morning _chagi_" sapa Chen, lalu mencium pipi Xiumin. "Morning too _chagi_. Ayo cepat makan, makanan sudah siap semua" ujar Xiumin sambil membenarkan dasi Chen, dan menyuruh Chen cepat duduk di tempat nya. "Pagi _Eomma Appa_ aku pergi dulu yah" ujar Youngjae. "Kamu tidak makan dulu Youngie? Setidaknya sampai JB datang?" tanya Chen sambil menatap anaknya itu.

TIN! TIN!

Youngjae menengok ke arah suara. Lalu tersenyum sangat manis. "_Ani Appa Eomma mian ne?_ JB _oppa_ sepertinya sudah sampai di depan tuh. _Annyeong Eomma Appa_." ujar Youngjae dan langsung pergi ke tempat motor JB berada. "ckckck dasar anak jaman sekarang" ujar ChenMin serempak, dan melanjutkan kembali sarapan mereka.

Youngjae segera berlari ke arah motor sport itu, yang kita ketahui itu adalah motor milik JB. "Morning _oppa_!" sapa Youngjae sambil melemparkan senyum manisnya itu ke JB. "Morning too _chagi_~ ayo naik" sapa JB dengan ditambah usakan halus di rambut halus Youngjae. Lalu JB melajukan motor sportnya itu dengan kecepatan normal ke Miracles High School.

Oh's House

Di kediaman keluarga Oh, sang _Eomma_, Oh Luhan, sang _Appa_, Oh Sehun dan sang _dongsaeng_ aka Oh Mark sedang sarapan bersama. Tapi dimanakah sang _hyung_? "Mark-ah bukannya kemarin _hyung_ mu menyuruh mu untuk membangunkan dia? Tanya Sehun sambil menatap anaknya yang sedang memakan sarapannya itu. "Iya _Appa_, tadi aku sudah membangunkan _hyung_ tapi _hyung_ tidak mau bangun-bangun juga" jawab Mark menghentikan sejenak acara makannya.

_Appa_ dan anak itu melihat _Eomma_ mereka yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu kamar Jin. "Jin-ah, _irreonayo~_ atau kamu tidak akan _Eomma_ perbolehkan ke rumah KaiSoo _ahjussi ahjumma_" ujar Luhan dengan sedikit mengancam. "Ya! Kok jadi _Eomma_ yang bangunkan aku? Mark kau aisshh" kata Jin. "Mark tadi sudah membangunkan kamu. Kamu nya saja yang tidurnya lelap sekali. Sudah mandi sana!" ujar Luhan sambil mendorong badan Jin ke arah kamar mandi. "_Nde Eomma_, Mark-ah tunggu _hyung_" ujar Jin cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Jin selesai mandi dan memakai seragamnya, ia segera menarik adiknya dan mengambil roti yang sudah dibuatkan Eommanya itu. "_Annyeong Eomma Appa~_ Mark ayo cepat!" ujar Jin dan berlari ke mobil merah sport yang terparkir rapi di garasinya itu. Sebelum Mark mengomel, Jin sudah melajukan mobilnya itu ke sekolah mereka.

Miracles High School pukul 05.30

Pagi-pagi sekali sudah ada yang datang, siapa lagi kalau bukan kedua Kim J sister atau J-Hope dan Junior Kim. Kenapa mereka datang sepagi ini? Karena mereka harus cepat-cepat menempelkan poster yang semalam mereka buat sebelum para siswa-siswi yang lain datang. Poster untuk apa? Poster untuk pentas seni dalam rangka Valentine Day yang sebentar lagi akan dirayakan. Poster itu juga untuk mencari siapa saja yang mau tampil di pensi kali ini.

"_Unni_, bantu aku tempel ini. Tempatnya tinggi sekali" seru Junior, yang saat itu sedang berusaha menempel di dinding mading, tapi karena dinding mading itu tempat tersisa di bagian atas jadi ia kesusahan menempelnya. "Junior-ah, kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang sibuk" ujar J-hope yang sedang mencari-cari double tip, yang entah kemana hilangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada yang menggendong Junior. "Eh siapa yang menggendongku?" seru Junior dengan histeris. Ia melihat ke bawah. "_Annyeong chagi_!" sapa orang yang menggendongnya, Jackson. "_Oppa_! _Gomawo_" kata Junior ditambah eyesmile manisnya, yang ditularkan Eommanya itu.

J-hope yang melihat itu hanye geleng-geleng kepala. 'Mana si Namjoon?' batin J-hope sambil menengok ke kanan-ke kiri mencari seorang Wu Namjoon aka Rap Mon. "Mencariku _chagi_?" tanya Rap Mon yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Dari mana saja kamu? Sampai kalah cepat dengan _dongsaeng_ mu" tanya J-Hope. "Aku? Cie nyariin. Aku daritadi di belakang mu. Kamu saja yang tidak sadar" kata Rap Mon sambil sedikit menggoda J-Hope, ia juga mengambil kertas-kertas yang dipegang J-Hope dan membacanya.

"Ya! Jackson gimana kalau kita daftar sekarang?" seru RapMon kepada Jackson yang sedang berlovey dovey dengan Junior. "_Mwo_? Ah, iya sekarang saja! J-Hope~ah, _chagi_ Blue Prince mendaftarkan diri tampil di pensi nanti" kata Jackson. "Ok, _oppa_ isi formulir ini dulu yah" kata J-Hope sambil menyerahkan kertas formulir kepada Jackson untuk diisi.

"Memangnya kalian mau menampilkan apa?" tanya Junior yang sedang memperhatikan Jackson yang mengiisi formulir. "Boyband mungkin, dan GOT7 boyband yang akan kita tampilkan" jawab Rap Mon. "Pasti sekalian bantu Mark _oppa_ yah? Tebak J-Hope. "Yep! Mark _hyung_ sepertinya sudah frustasi. Padahal Bambam kan juga menyukainya" jawab Jackson sambil menyerahkan formulir itu kepada Junior.

"_Kajja_ RapMon, kita temui yang lain. Bye Junior" kata Jackson lari, setelah mengusak rambut Jr. Terdergar teriakan dari sang _yeoja_

Blue Prince's Office

"_Annyeong chingudeul_! Sorry kita telat" sapa RapMon dan Jackson. "_Ne_, tapi darimana saja kalian?" tanya Jimin yang sedang duduk di atas meja. "Abis ketemu Kim J sister. Oh iya, kita sudah daftar yah!" kata Jackson. "Kim J mulu kalian. Ok, nanti siang jadi yah!" kata Jin.

TENG!TENG!

Bel masuk terdengar. Princess Pearls dan Blue Prince masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Jin di kelas 13 dan ia satu kelas dengan J-hope. Mark, Jimin, JB, Jackson, dan RapMon di kelas 12 dan mereka satu kelas Taehyung, Youngjae, dan Junior. Di kelas 11 ada Kim Twins, Bambam dan Jungkook.

Skip time..

TENG!TENG!TENG! Pukul 14.30

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam pulang sekolah. Siswa-siswi lain sudah mulai sibuk membereskan alat-alat tulis dan buku-buku pelajaran mereka. ada juga beberapa siswi yang setia menunggu di gerbang sekolah hanya untuk melihat idola mereka, Blue Prince.

Member Blue Prince sudah keluar dari sekolah sejak tadi, tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Mereka keluar bersama member Princess Pearls juga. Blue Prince mengantar Princess Pearls ke rumah Kim J yang katanya mereka ingin membicarakan tentang pensi yang sudah mau dekat.

Setelah Blue Prince mengantarkan Princesss Pearls. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke studio dance milik kelaurga Jimin. "Jackson, Jimin kalian beresi tape dan siapkan lagu kita arra? Seru JB dan RapMon. "Aisshh, arrasseo hyung" jawab Jimin dan Jackson bersamaan, dan mereka memulai berlatih untuk Valentine Day beberapa hari lagi.

Beberapa hari ini, Blue Prince berlatih sangat keras dan tak jarang pun anggota Princess Pearls menyemangati mereka dengan membawakan makan enak yang banyak. Tetapi member Princess Pearls dan Blue Prince tidak memperbolehkan Bambam untuk ikut, karena Mark yang menyuruh untuk memberi kejutan untuk Bambam.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Diamond G

**Main Cast :**

Bambam aka Bambam Kim (GOT7)

Mark Yi-en Tuan aka Oh Mark Tuan (GOT7)

Jeon Jungkook aka Kim Jungkook (BTS)

Kim Seok Jin aka Oh Seok Jin (BTS)

**Support Cast :**

EXO member

GOT7 member

BTS member

**Genre : **Romance dan entahlah/?

**WARNING : **

ceritanya sangat teramat manis layaknya Suga /what/ , banyak typo. Ditekankan ini GS atau genderswitch for Uke.

Annyeonghasaeyo Jessica Kim Imnida... Aku baru disini, dan ini ff pertama ku, jadi mohon bantuannya yah /big bow/ maaf klo ada adegan yang gak suka, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya ^^ FF ini asli dari otak penat nan gaje ku sendiri, dan terinspirasi dengan sikap manisnya Mark &amp; Bambam yang akhir-akhir ini aku stalk... dari pada banyak cincong marimari dibaca, jangan lupa review yah annyeong!

ENJOY

Siang hari pada hari Minggu, di studio dance Kim. Terdengar alunan lagu dari rookie boygrup yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini, atau sebut saja GOT7. Yah memang yang terlihat latihan hanya Jimin dan JB.

Kemana yang lain? Di sana terlihat sofa hitam panjang terdapat dua orang namja yang sedang memainkan handphone mereka. Ada RapMon dan Mark yang sedang beristirahat dengan meluruskan kaki mereka.

"Semua ayo makan dulu!" teriak Jackson dari arah pintu masuk, ia membawa 2 plastik yang berisikan ayam goreng /mengingat kai'-'/. Semua orang di sana pun menengok kearah datangnya suara.

"Wohoo! Akhirnya datang juga!" seru Jimin agak berlari dan mengambil satu plastik dari tangan Jackson. "Mari makan!" seru mereka serempak.

"Di mana Jin Hyung?" tanya JB kepada Jackson. "Oh itu. Dia langsung pergi katanya mau jemput member Princess Pearls. Di luarkan hujan, jadi dia takut yeojanya kenapa-napa. Biasalah!" jawab Jackson layaknya kereta api, walaupun dia tetap saja telaten memakan ayamnya /nafsu mas/

"Sejak tadi kau diam saja hyung?" tanya Jimin kepada Mark. Seketika semua member melihat ke arah Mark yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya RapMon. "Aku tak apa-apa, hanya tidak enak badan saja" jawab Mark sambil tiduran di lantai dan memejamkan matanya.

JB meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Mark. "Omo! kau panas sekali hyung! Jimin ppali ambilkan jaket Mark hyung" kata JB dan menyuruh Jimin.

"Ini hyung. Aduh hyung kau panas sekali. kita sudahi saja latihannya yah!" kata Jimin dan memakaikan jaket pemberian Bambam ke tubuh Mark.

Setelah memakaikannya, RapMon dan Jimin segera membopong Mark keluar dari studio dance dan JB menelpon Jin untuk segera menjemput mereka.

Sesampainya di lobby, mereka menunggu mobil Jin sampai dengan cepat, karena mereka sudah teramat khawatir

"Aduh Jin hyung kok lama banget sih!" ucap Jackson seraya ia mondar-mandir dan menengok kanan-kiri, siapa tahu Jin sudah datang

TIN!TIN!

"Maaf aku telat. Oh Tuhan kau kenapa Mark?! Segera bawa ia dan semua barangnya masuk" seru Jin. Member Blue Prince dengan cekatan memasukkan(?) Mark ke dalam mobil.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah JinMark dan mereka memutuskan untuk menginap semalam karena di luar hujan agak deras dan sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang.

Keesokan harinya...

Kim Twins &amp; Jimin House

"Bambam eodisseo?" tanya Jungkook berlarian dari kamarnya ke kamar Bambam di lantai satu, dan langsung membuka paksa pintu kamar Bambam.

"Aduh eonni, pelan-pelan saja bisa kan" kata Bambam setelah eonni nya duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Jja ada apa eonni? Sampai-sampai kau hampir menghancurkan pintu ku" tanya Bambam dengan tatapan tanda tanya(?) kepada eonni nya.

"Kau tau Bam? Mark oppa lagi sakit tuh dia sedang dirawat Luhan ahjumma, mending kamu pergi ke sana deh" usul Jungkook menggebu-gebu.

"Sakit kenapa? Ayo eonni ikut juga! Eonni tau dari mana?" ujar Bambam yang sudah mulai panik.

"Kok aku juga ikut? Itu tadi Jimin oppa bilang pas dia di dapur" ujar Jungkook

"Iya untuk temani aku ke sanalah eonni!" kata Bambam.

"oke oke sabar yah! Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu" ujar Jungkook sambil beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Oh Mark Tuan. "Permisi! Annyeonghaseyo ahjummanim~" seru Jungkook sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Ya! Siapa yah?" terdengar suara lembut dari arah dalam rumah lebih tepatnya dari dalam kamar.

"Oh! Annyeong Bambam-ah, Jungkook-ah" yang ternyata adalah suara dari eomma dari Jin dan Mark. "Nado Annyeong ahjumma!" seru Jungkook dan Bambam dengan memberikan bow dan senyum unyu nan imut mereka.

Luhan yang melihatnya sudah seperti ingin mencubitnya saja, tapi ia tahan dengan mempersihlakan mereka masuk dan senyum halus nya itu.

"Bambam-ah, untung kau datang! Dari tadi Mark tidak bangun-bangun dan tidak jarang dia juga sering mengigau" Luhan membuka pintu kamar Mark.

Dan terlihat Mark yang masih tertidur di tempat tidurnya yang berbalut selimut tebal. Terasa di sana hawa panas akibat dari suhu tubuh Mark sendiri.

"Ia mengigau memanggil namamu Bam-ah. Coba kau jaga Mark dulu yah. Ahjumma mau siapkan bubur untuk Mark." Kata Luhan dan berlalu pergi ke dapur.

**Bambam POV**

Setelah Luhan ahjumma pergi ke dapur, aku hanya duduk di kursi putih di sebelah ranjang Mark oppa. Ku lihat Mark oppa yang sedang tertidur memakai selimut entah berapa banyak.

Walaupun oppa tertidur, tapi terlihat ia gelisah dalam tidurnya. Kepala Mark oppa bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat dudukku, dan aku memegang tangan Mark oppa dan berbisik di telinganya

"Aku di sini oppa" kata ku dengan pelan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba oppa kembali tenang, tapi tangannya tiba-tiba membalas memegang tanganku.

Aku hanya merutuki kenapa aku tidak melepaskannya dari tadi? Aku menunduk untuk menutupi rona merah memalukan ini.

**Bambam POV END**

Pintu kamar Mark terbuka, dan terlihat Luhan membawa nampan berisikan segelas susu dan mangkuk berisi bubur.

"Bamie-ah, tolong bangunkan Mark." Kata Luhan yang sedang menaruh nampan itu di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidur Mark."Ne ahjumma... " jawab Bambam seraya bangkit dan mengusak pelan rambut oppanya itu.

Dengan sedikit berbisik "oppa ini Bambam~ irreonayo.. Bambam rindu oppa~ oppa irreonayo" membangunkan sebuah Oh Mark Tuan.

Beberapa detik kemudian... Mata yang selalu melihat kearah Bambam pun terbuka juga. "unghh... Bamie, sedang apa kamu disini? Eomma hyung mana?" tanya Mark ke dua orang yang berbeda umur tapi sama dalam hal keimutannya itu.

"Aku menjenguk oppa tentu saja—jadi oppa gak mau ku jenguk? Baiklah aku pergi." Jawab Bambam ketus dan seraya mempoutkan bibir tebalnya itu. "eh jangan pulang dulu dong sayang. Kau ini Mark sudah baik Bambam ke sini" ujar Luhan dan menahan Bambam yang mau pulang itu.

'Oppa jahat -.- #Akurapopo/eh' batin Bambam

"yah aku bercanda Bamie. Biasa faktor bangun tidur" "Dasar kau oppa"

Bambam pun mengambil bubur dari tangan Luhan dan mulai menyuapi Mark

"Oppa ayo makan. Aaaa... Biar kau kuat lagi berlatihnya!" ujar Bambam diiringi senyum manisnya itu...

Luhan yang melihat mereka-acara ayo menyuapi Mark oppa-pun tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua. 'aku harus cepat memikirkan hari pertunangan mereka berempat'

Mark yang melihat emmanya tersenyum indah seperti itu pun terbingung-bingung. "Eomma kenapa tersenyum seperti itu. Aneh. Baydewei/maaf/ Jin hyung kemana?" tanya Mark yang masih mengunyah bubur yang disuapi Bambam itu.

"Memang salah kalau eomma tersenyum hmm? Kalau soal hyung mu, tadi eomma suruh ia dan Jungkook membeli buah-buahan untukmu. Sudah yah eomma tinggal pergi dulu. Titip Mark ne Bam" jawab Luhan.

"Ne ahjumma" jawab Bambam seraya menyuapi suapan terakhir ke Mark.

Setelah menyuapi suapan terakhir itu, ia menaruh mangkuk buburnya itu di atas meja nakas sebelah ranjang Mark.

"Oppa, kau mau menampilkan apa sih dengan oppadeul yang lain?" tanya Bambam. sumpah siapapun yang jadi Bambam pasti pemasaran juga kalau dirahasiakan dari yang lainnya kan.

"Mau tau banget apa? Hahahaa.. itu rahasia princess" ujar Mark dengan panggilan manis yang biasa lontarkan itu. Tapi tetap saja membuat seorang adik dari Jungkook menjadi blushing gila seperti ini.

"apa-apaan panggilan itu, oppa menggelikan. Mau taulah masa aku dirahasiakan sendiri begini" ujar Bambam seraya menutupi muka merah seperti kepiting itu denga memukul pelan bahu Mark.

"Menggelikan tapi kau suka kan?" tawa Mark menggelegar, ia senang bisa membuat Bambam kembali blushing seperti tadi.

Sebenarnya selama latihan bersama teman-temannya yang lain, ia selalu memikirkan seorang Bambam, ia merindukan senyum Bambam yang tadi ia dapat pada saat membuka mata dari tidurnya itu. Ia juga merindukan pipi merah merona berkat ulahnya itu.

Mark tahu kalau Bambam juga menyukainya. Tapi ia menunggu moment yang pas untuk mengutarakan perasaannya itu. Perasaannya kepada Diamond Girl nya seorang Flying member Mark.

"Heh kalian bermesraan terus! Bam ayo pulang eomma sudah menelpon tadi." Kata seseorang dari balik pintu yang sedang dirangkul namjachingunya itu. "Ne eonni.. ppai oppa jaga kesehatan mu jangan terlalu keras berlatih" ucap Bambam sambil sedikit menyubit lengan Mark.

"Ne cantik, hati-hati di jalan" ujar Mark dan ia masih sempat saja mencolek dagu Bambam.

Bambam dan Jungkook pun menghilang dari balik pintu kamar Mark bersama eonninya itu.

"sepertinya kau bahagia sekali Mark." Jin pun duduk di kursi bekas Bambam duduk tadi. "HYUNG JANGAN DUDUKI KURSI KESAYANGANKU! Dan tak apalah lihat adik sendiri bahagia" ucap Mark setengah-setengah dengan teriak ala ahjummanya itu aka Park Baekhyun.

"Yah masa duduk disana doang tidak boleh. Oh iya kau bisa kembali latihan lagi?" tanya Jin dan akhirnya ia duduk di sebelah kaki Mark. "dengan power of love dari Bamie aku bisa latihan lagi! Besokkan gladi kotor jadi aku harus menyiapkan segala keahlian ku" /pede banget anda/ ujar Mark.

"terserah kau. Lebih baik kau tidur dari pada kena omel eomma cantik di bawah itu. Jaljayo uri aegi~" /ternyata oh ternyata Jin pens nya Hyosung shexy itu/? Kata Jin diiringi gerakan dari Hyosung itu.

Mark melempar bantal lainnya ke arah pintu yang sudah ditutup secepat mungkin oleh Jin. "KAU MENGGELIKAN OH SEOK JIN" "Gomawo uri aegi~" jawab Jin dari serbang lautan nan jauh disana.

**TBC**

Hay hayy Jessica Kim disinii :b

Sebenernya aku pertama agak keki dengan GOT7 yang katanya mengambil fans EXO tapi lambat laun aku termakan omongan ku sendiri tentang gak akan menyukai mereka karena melihat kemanisan MarkBam bikin aku gereget sendiri /maaf jadinya curcol/

Yah walaupun aku tetep suka dan cinta EXO :3 dengan berbagai rumor - keki banget dengan berita Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini huh!

Oke abaikan yang diatas ini... saatnya balas review :

**Deer98** : hehehe gomawo... mian yah biasa aku labil shipper xD.. keep review :3

**Wepipo** : oke ini lanjut :3 keep review :3

**hniwoo : **oke ini lanjut :3 makasih udah suka~ keep review :3

**DragonPanda21 : **mian yah labil couple nih :v... makasih udh saran ne~ keep review :3

**Cyber Ayumu-chan : **hayhay ini Jessica~ makasih ne mau baca... bentar lagi kok jadian tenang aja~ keep review :3

**army97 : **oke ini lanjut ne~ hehehe gomawo yah... keep review :3

**xpfl : **soal park siblings sama kim siblings tunggu otak penat ini bekerja oke~ keep review :3

oke selamat menunggu chingudeul /tebar cium terbang/


	3. Chapter 3

Diamond G

Cast :

Bambam aka Bambam Kim (GOT7)

Mark Yi-en Tuan aka Oh Mark Tuan (GOT7)

Jeon Jungkook aka Kim Jungkook (BTS)

Kim Seok Jin aka Oh Seok Jin (BTS)

Support Cast:

EXO member

GOT7 member

BTS member

Red Velvet member

SR14B aka SMRookies member

Haiiiii! Yereobun yang ku cintaiii~~

Mian aku baru bisa melanjutkan ff ini karena tugas-tugas numpuk, males lanjutin, dan ku kira kayaknya ga ada yang mau baca sih yah -.- tapi aku masih tetep akan lanjutin nih ff gaje. Dengan main cast fav Je banget '3'

OH! Satu lagi! Yang bikin aku sedih, galau, dan nangis meraung-raung(?) Kalian tahulah yang EXO-L, setelah kita kehilangan Kris sekarang kita kehilangan juga Luhan TT

WE WILL ALWAYS SUPPORT YOU LUHAN!

*********************************DIAMOND G****************************

ENJOY!

*********************************DIAMOND G****************************

Setelah beberapa hari tertunda untuk latihan, Blue Prince kembali latihan dengan formasi lengkap bersama Mark juga.

Miracles High School mengadakan bazaar, concert, class meeting dan dijual banyak makanan dan minuman yang beragam ini. Dibuat secara khusus siswa-siswi Miracles High School untuk mereka sendiri yang bertajuk 'We Are Stars and We Are Shine'.

Acara ini tentu didonasi oleh pendiri Miracles High School dan tentu saja orang tua dari Blue Prince dan Princess Pearls. Cussss,, kita lihat persiapan mereka.

Miracles High School

Siang-siang begini semua siswa dan siswi Miracles High School tengah menyiapkan stand makanan-minuman dan juga permainan yang akan digelar sabtu sore ini. Walaupun sekarang adalah waktu istirahat tapi mereka tetap mengangkut kursi dan meja dari gudang, dan juga makanan-minuman yang baru saja datang.

Memang mereka masih belajar pada jam pelajaran biasa sampai jam 14.30. Tapi karena acara ini sudah mau dekat, seluruh siswa diberi potongan jam pelajaran dan istirahat yang diperpanjang.

Di istirahat ini, ada murid yang memanfaatkan waktunya untuk tidur, gosip, baca buku, menyiapkan alat, sampai berlatih untuk menampilkan pada Miracles Concert itu.

Terlihat Blue Prince sedang bersiap-siap di sebelah panggung yang cukup mewah itu.

*********************************DIAMOND G****************************

"Guys semangat!" seru Jimin. Ya! Mereka sedang rehearsal untuk pentas seni mereka itu. Terlihat JB dan Mark baru saja kembali membelikan minuman untuk mereka. Jackson dan Rap Mon sang kakak adik ini sedang melatih rap mereka. Jimin yang melihat keadaan sekitar mereka yang dikerumuni banyak fans itu dan Jin yang mengetes sound system bersama panitia siswa.

Tampaknya walaupun ini baru rehearsal, para siswi yang tidak ikut serta dan seharusnya membantu teman-teman mereka yang lain malah membuat gaduh. Dan deng deng deng terjadilah aksi dorong mendorong.

"JB Oppa saranghaeee!" teriak salah satu siswi kelas 10 itu. Mungkin kalau Youngjae mendengar ini dia akan mengeluarkan high note andalannya itu kepada yeoja tadi, aigoo. "Ya! Jin oppa aku padamuuuu!" teriak siswi lain yang memanggil dan meneriaki nama Jin seperti itu.

Jin dan JB yang tadinya memang sedang mengobrol. Melihat ke arah suara dan tersenyum dan mengepalkan tangan seperti gaya 'fighting'. Tetapi murid-murid namja yang juga sedang menyiapkan, sepertinya mulai iri dengan Blue Prince.

Jelas saja itu lapangan luas di sekitar panggung sudah hampir dipenuhi oleh siswi-siswi yang tidak dianggap oleh Blue Prince selain Jin dan JB. "Enak yah seperti mereka" kata Kangnam, dengan wajah lesu sambil mengangkat barang nya dan membawanya ke stand mereka.

"Namanya juga Blue Prince pasti tidak ada hari tanpa yeoja" kata temannya, Gwanghee. "Tapi kan mereka sudah hampir semuanya mempunyai kekasih, yah... kecuali Mark." Balas Kangnam, sambil meminum segelas air dari tasnya. "Ya sudahlah Kangnam-ah, ayo kita tata ini saja dari pada galau ga jelas gini," ajak nya.

~MARK POV~

Setelah kembali membeli minum dengan JB dan melewati kerumunan yeoja-yeoja dari angkatan ku maupun adik kelas ku. Aku langsung tiduran di bangku panjang di backstage itu.

Hari ini kami semua sedang menyiapkan untuk acara sabtu nanti. Tapi kenapa aku tidak melihat nae Princess dan eonnideul nya yah?

Ku lihat wajah-wajah di kerumunan yeoja itu. Aku mencari Bambamku. Yah walaupun belum resmi tapi kan harus terbiasa dengan panggilan kesayangan ku itu. Tetapi nihil tidak ada Bambam di kerumunan yeoja itu. Malahan mereka salah paham hinggan teriak histeris seperti itu. Ada-ada saja mereka ini.

Dari pada bingung, aku segera menghampiri Jin Hyung yang sedang mengecek sound system dengan Shindong seonsaengnim. "Bagaimana apa sudah bisa dan lagunya sudah masuk hyung?" tanya ku kepada Jin hyung.

"yah seperti yang kamu lihat Mark. CD ini tidak dapat terbaca. Apakah kamu atau pun yang lain punya usb untuk mengirimnya ke laptop Shindong saem?" jelas Jin hyung sambil menatap kami yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan gadget kami.

"Nih hyung. Untung saja aku belum keluarin usb ini dari tas ku" kata Jackson dan menyerahkannya kepada Jin hyung.

"Jja.. kalian siap ke atas panggung sekarang! Buat formasi kemarin!" seru HyukJae seonsaeng sekaligus pelatih dance kami selama ini.

Duh aku sudah mau rehearsal tapi kemana anak itu?! Bikin pusing saja. 'Tapi kenapa mereka semua tidak mencari yeojachingu mereka juga? Aisshh' ucapku dalam hati.

**Flying Mark: **

_Bam! Dimana kamu? Kau tidak mau melihat dan menyemangati ku huh!?_

SEND

Fuh! Akhirnya terkirim juga LINE ku.

Daripada galau, mendingan rehearsal kali ini aku lakukan sebaik mungkin dan supaya Bambam dan semua lihat kemampuan ku.

~END MARK POV~

SAME TIME

OTHER PLACE

Kitchen Girl

Di dapur khusus siswi Miracles High School terdapat beberapa siswi yang sedang membuat cupcake, makanan ringan ataupun permen lainnya. Alat-alat dan bahan makanan disini tersedia sangat lengkap.

Siswi-siswi itu adalah Princess Pearls dan siswi-siswi lain yang mau membantu. Princess Pearls selain menyukai tarian dan musik alias mereka suka seni. Mereka ini juga pinter memasak. Tetapi, orang yang paling bisa masak siapa lagi kalau bukan J-Hope dan Jr.

Dua Kim Sister ini suka memasak dan suka membuatkan bekal untuk namjachingu kesayangan mereka itu. Keturunan Lay biasalah~

Sekarang ini, mereka semua sedang membuat cupcake yang akan dijualkan dan dibuat bersama Red Velvet, sahabat karib mereka.

Red Velvet dan Princess Pearls dulu itu sering digosipkan bertengkar merebutkan Blue Prince. Padahal Red Velvet itu punya couple sendiri yaitu Galaxy Blue *semoga terjadi*(?). dan semua yang dibilang seluruh murid hanya rumor belaka.

"Nah! Cupcake nya sudah selesai kami-Jungkook, Bambam, Joy- buat, eonnideul" kata Jungkook sambil membawakan nampan cupcake nya dibantu Bambam dan Joy. "Kalian taruh saja di meja sebelah Seulgi dan Taehyung itu, saeng." Kata Junior yang sedang menghiasi kue kering yang baru selesai di buat oleh Wendy dan Youngjae itu.

"Sini Kook!" seru Seulgi menepuk meja sebelahnya itu. "Hopie eonni jangan lupa masukkan cupcake ini yah!" teriak Joy kepada J-Hope yang sedang chattingan dengan namchin nya itu Rap Mon~ Saat Joy melihat J-Hope sedang senyum sendiri tidak jelas itu.

"Tau nih Hope, jangan pacaran mulu!" Ledek Irene dan mengambil handphone yang dipegang J-Hope itu. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara dua yeoja berparas imut itu. "YAK! Eonni kembalikan.." seru J-Hope dan tetap mengejar Irene.

"Hopie eonni berikanlah contoh yang baik dalam hal pacaran kepada saengmu ini dong eon" kata Taehyung sambil melirik-lirik Bambam dan memberi signal kepada eonnideulnya dengan cengiran khasnya itu."Tak usah dengan senyum seperti itu eon! Mengerikan" kata Bambam sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Bambam saja ngeri apalagi Jimin yang melihatnya Tae" seru Seulgi dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. "HAHAHAHA" mereka semua tertawa karena berhasil membully seorang Taehyung.

Bersamaan dengan-acara ayo membully Taehyung- mereka mulai memasukan cupcake itu ke dalam box, dimana box itu akan di simpan digudang makanan milik Miracles High School. "Btw, kalian gak mau lihat orang-orang yang lagi rehearsal?" tanya Seulgi.

"iya tuh, setahu aku Blue Prince dan Galaxy Blue sedang rehearsal tuh!" ucap Wendy. "Memangnya sudah dimulai eon?" tanya Youngjae. Mereka semua sudah memasukkan semua cupcake nya ke dalam box itu dan membawa semuanya ke gudang makanan, yang tidak jauh dari Kitchen Girl.

"Sepertinya sih begitu." Kata Seulgi. Setelah beres-beres alat masak dan barang-barang mereka, Red Velvet meninggalkan tempat dan langsung pergi menuju panggung utama. "Kami duluan yah!" ucap Irene. "Eon, kita tidak pergi juga?" tanya Jungkook menatap sang leader, J-Hope.

TING!

Terdengar notif dari handphone Bambam. "Bamie tuh ada sesuatu sepertinya" kata Taehyung yang tadinya sedang meminjam handphone Bambam untung bermain di hp nya. "Kau ini Tae. Bukannya membereskan barang mu, malahan membuka-buka privasi orang saja!" ucap Junior. "Coba buka Tae!" seru Youngjae.

"Ku buka yah Bamie chagi" ucap Taehyung dan agak sengaja menggoda Bambam. "Bacakan Tae!" seru Youngjae lagi. "Ok Ok sabar eon. Chatting masuk dari Flying Mark. OMO! 'Bam! Dimana kamu? Kau tidak mau melihat dan menyemangati ku huh!?' astaga Mark Oppa mencarimu nih Bam!" seru Taehyung kegirangan, sampai-sampai jingkrak-jingkrak segala/-_-.

"Yak! Eonni kelakuanmu sama saja seperti Jimin oppa! Suka membeberkan rahasia orang saja. Aku kan jadi malu!" ucap Bambam dan ia pun berusaha mengambil hp nya sambil menutupi wajah memerahnya itu.

"Sudahlah kalau mau jangan malu dong Bam!" ucap J-Hope. "Kalian ini sukanya membully Mark's Princess saja.. kkkkk. Mendingan kita ke panggung utama sekarang saja." Ucap Junior. "Ternyata seru yah menggoda mu, baby" kata J-Hope. "Iih kalian ini! Ayo ke sana sekarang dari pada telat rehearsal nya" kata Bambam dan jalan duluan menuju panggung utama.

"TUNGGU KAMI MARK'S PRINCESS HAHA" teriak seluruh Pearl Princess dan mengejar Mark's Princess.

Panggung Utama

"Kalian ini membuatku malu saja eonnideul!" kata Bambam kepada eonnideul nya yang dari tadi meneriaki namanya dan menyebutkan nama sunbaenya itu. "Tapi kau suka juga kan baby?!" ucap Taehyung sambil mencolek dagu Bambam, bermaksud menggodanya.

"Sepertinya kita tidak terlalu telat. Lihat! Mereka baru saja naik ke atas panggung" tunjuk Jungkook ke arah panggung. "Wah! Walaupun ini rehearsal tapi seperti konser asli saja yah!" seru Youngjae sambil melihat keselilingnya yang penuh oleh para siswi Miracles High School.

Ya! Siswi-siswi disini sangat menyukai Blue Prince dan Galaxy Blue. Apalagi dua kelompok ini akan mengikuti pertunjukan seperti ini. Biasanya kan mereka hanya bertugas dibelakang layar. Jadi ini adalah tontonan langka.

Apalagi kalau rehearsal seperti ini. Para penggemar mereka sangat ingin melihat mereka bermandi keringat, yang kata mereka hot itu. "Huh! Lihat mereka! melihat nae Namjun seperti itu! Ish!" kata J-Hope dengan menunjuk beberapa siswi sok populer dan sok cantik like a chilli-chillian itu.

"Ternyata uri leader bisa cemburu juga." Ucap Jungkook. "Semua orang juga pasti ga mau kan yah kook! Apa lagi sama orang seperti mereka itu." Kata Junior dengan menatap sekelompok orang itu dengan pandangan mengerikan.

"SEMANGAT MARK OPPA!" teriak beberapa fans dari adik kelas mereka itu. Para Princess Pearl yang mendengar itupun, langsung melihat ke arah suara dan juga melihat ke arah Bambam. Takut-takut Bambam akan mengeluarkan amarahnya. Walaupun, mereka yakin tidak akan bisa.

Mendengar teriakan tadi pun. Mark dan Blue Prince yang ada diatas panggung pun melihat ke arah suara. Dan Mark melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kepada 'mereka'. '_jangan cemburu Bam! Itukan fansnya, jadi tidak apa-apa!_' ucap Bambam dalam hati.

OTHER SIDE

Blue Prince sudah bersiap untuk blocking. "Fighting hyungdeul" ucap Yuta, salah satu member Galaxy Blue dari bawah panggung. "Berisik kau! Untung ini rehearsal memalukan tau!" balas Jimin dari atas panggung. "Kau juga memalukan Jimin" ucap Jackson disertai deathglare andalannya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Shindong Seonsaengnim dari tempat soundsystem. "Tunggu! Mic nya saja belum dibagi. Bagaimana sih hyung?!" cibir Rap Mon. "Oh iya ya! Untung kau ingatkan Namjoon" ucap Jin. "Taeyong-ah! Ambilkan mic di Shindong saem! Ppali" teriak Mark. "Arraseo Hyung!" balas Taeyong.

Sambil menunggu mic nya diambil Taeyong. Mereka duduk-duduk di panggung, sambil memberikan fanservice kepada fans mereka. "SEMANGAT MARK OPPA!" teriak beberapa fans dari adik kelas mereka itu. Mereka semua melihat ke arah suara.

Dan Mark memberikannya dengan melambaikan tangannya. Padahal Mark melambaikan tangan itu untuk orang yang ada didepan fans nya, aka Bambam. Tapi, sepertinya mereka salah paham, begitupula Bambam, yang sekarang ini menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu Mark tadi kau melambaikan tanganmu untuk Bambam kan?" tanya Jin. "Ne!" jawab Mark seadanya. "Daripada kau galau hyung! Mending kita semangat tampil rehearsal ini, dan tersenyum saja. Aku pasti membantu mu mengirimkan pesan mu kepada Bambam!" ucap Jimin. "Tumben kata-katamu bagus, Min" ucap Jackson, tapi tetap saja ia menggetok kepala Jimin.

"YAK! APPO!" teriak Jimin. Orang-orang disekitar panggung pun tertawa karena Jimin dan Jackson itu. "Ini hyungdeul mic nya." Ucap Taeyong dan membaginya kepada Blue Prince. "Gomawo Taey-ya! Oke semua masuk ke posisi!" seru JB.

~After Rehearsal~

Blue Prince kembali ke ruangan khusus mereka. "Huh! Capek hyung!" keluh Jimin seraya ia tiduran di sofa yang ada di sana. Jin yang melihat itu langsung memberikan member nya minuman dingin. "Nih! Kalian minum dulu sana" kata Jin dan memberikan minuman itu kepada mereka.

"Gomawo hyung!" ucap mereka semua dan meneguk habis minuman itu. "Habis ini, mandi dulu sana! Baru setelahnya terserah kalian mau kemana" ucap RapMon. Lalu, RapMon yang duluan habis, langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan berlari, takut didului.

"YAK! WU NAMJUN! KAU CURANG!" seru JB dan melempari pintu kamar mandi dengan bantal kepala yang ia pakai. Untungnya kamar mandi, sudah ditutup. "Siapa cepat dia dapat!" balas RapMon.

"ternyata kau bisa gak jelas juga hyung" ucap Jackson, tanpa melihat ekspresi JB. "Setuju" kata Jimin.

PLETAK! PLETAK!

"Kenapa sih kalian berdua suka sekali cari masalah denganku?!" ucap JB sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Setelah ini kau mau pergi kemana Mark-ah?" tanya Jin sambil melihat Mark, yang sedang melihat gambar seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Bambam /ckckck/ "Aku sepertinya ingin mengajak Bambam pergi" jawab Mark.

"Yuk hyung, setelah kita semua mandi. Kita sama-sama ke tempatnya Princess Pearls. Aku juga mau pergi dengan nae Taehyung" ajak Jimin. "Boleh saja! Tapi kau jangan apa-apakan dongsaengku yah!" ucap JB, seraya memukul ringan Jimin.

"Tuh dengar Jimin-ah" tambah Mark. "Tenang saja hyung. Memangnya aku seperti Jin hyung dan Namjun hyung yang suka modus berlebihan" jawab Jimin. "Apa katamu Kim Jimin?!" seru RapMon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "Gwae-gwaenchana hyung!" ucap Jimin dengan sedikit gagap.

Setelah itu, Blue Prince bergiliran mandi dan pergi ke ruangannya Princess Pearls. Sesampainya disana, mereka mengetuk pintu dan meminta angota club Princess Pearls untuk memanggilkan Princess Pearls. Sebenarnya biasanya, Blue Prince langsung ngacir saja ke dalam. Tetapi, setelah terbentuknya 'Girls Club' buatan Princess Pearls, membuat mereka tidak bisa bebas lagi.

Setelah menunggu lama. Keluarlah J-Hope dan Junior dari ruangan itu. "Annyeong kalian" sapa J-Hope. "Ada apa?" tanya Junior. "Kalian ada waktu? Panggilkan yang lain juga sekalian" jawab Jackson. "Ada sih. Apa maksud kalian untuk dating bareng-bareng?!" seru J-Hope harap-harap. Karena ia mau pergi date sendiri berdua saja. MARI BERHARAP.

"Ya tidaklah nuna. Kita pergi sendiri-sendiri tentu saja" jawab Jimin. "Ok! Jackson-ah tunggu sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu" jawab Junior dan langsung masuk cepat-cepat. "Tenang saja, yang lain akan ku panggilkan" ucap J-Hope seraya masuk ke dalam juga.

*********************************DIAMOND G****************************

"Kami duluan yah hyung, Bamie" ucap RapMon, RapMon dan J-Hope adalah pasangan terakhir yang pergi dari sekolah meninggalkan Mark dan Bambam berdua. "Jadi?" ucap Mark setelah keheningan yang lama diantara mereka. "Jadi apa oppa?" tanya Bambam.

"Jadi kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Mark. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu kemana saja tempat yang mau kau kunjungi" jelas Mark melanjutkan.

"Serius oppa? Kalau begitu, aku ingin ke taman dekat rumahku. Biar kalau mengantar ku pulang tidak usah jauh-jauh" ucap Bambam, panjang lebar. Mereka pun pergi menuju parkiran, dan disanalah mobil sport merah milik Oh Mark Tuan. Dan berangkatlah mereka.

*********************************DIAMOND G****************************

Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju, Mark dengan cepat membukakan pintu untuk princessnya itu. "Aigoo, gomawo oppa, aku jadi merepotkanmu" ucap Bambam tersipu malu. "Aniyo Bam, aku tidak merasa direpotkan." Ucap Mark.

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang duduk di kursi taman, tepat di depan kursi itu terdapat air mancur dengan patung berbentuk hati terbuat dari kaca. Sangat indah sekali. sampai-sampai Bambam yang melihatnya lupa kalau di sebelahnya ada Mark.

Mark yang merasa diacuhkan mulai berdeham.

"Ehhm!"

"Eh, mian oppa. Aku sampai lupa dengan mu" ucap Bambam menatap Mark.

"Ya sudahlah tak apa," kata Mark. "Bamie, aku mau bicara sesuatu" lanjut Mark. "Bicara apa oppa?" tanya Bambam sambil menatap Mark penuh tanya. "Ehmm...Jadi..." ucap Mark terbata-bata. Ia pun mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin itu. "Jadi apa oppa?" tanya Bambam lagi.

"Bamie, apa perasaanmu kepada ku hanya sekedar dongsaeng kepada oppanya? Atau lebih? Kalau lebih apakah kau...mau jadi yeojachingu ku?" ucap Mark panjang lebar hingga ia ngos-ngosan seperti itu. Bambam yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa melongo.

"Kau tidak usah menjawabnya sekarang kau bisa menjawabnya pada saat Miracles Concert" lanjut Mark menjelaskan.

"Oppa, apa tidak sekarang saja ku jawab?" tanya Bambam sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ani, aku ingin memberi surprise nanti jadi kau juga memberiku surprise saat Concert nanti. Arraseo?" jelas Mark lembut.

"Arrachi!" jawab Bambam dengan dihiasi senyumnya itu.

"Jja, sekarang ayo pulang. Nanti aku dimarahi Jongin ahjussi! kkkk" kata Mark sambil menggandeng tangan Bambam. Bambam tidak menjawab tapi ia sudah jalan mengikuti Mark ke mobil.

Mark mengantar Bambam pulang, yang kata Bambam rumahnya dekat dengan taman tadi. Dan benar saja, tidak sampai berapa menit mereka sudah sampai di pekarangan rumah Bambam.

"Annyeong oppa.. hati-hati di jalan" ucap Bambam sambil melambaikan tangannya disertai senyuman manis nya itu.

Rumah nya sudah sepi, padahal dia tahu Appa dan Eommanya lagi menonton TV di kamar mereka. Jimin oppa nya sedang bermain Game Online, dan Twinnie nya itu sedang melihat-lihat olshop yang imut-imut.

Jadi ia memilih untuk langsung pergi ke kamar tanpa menyapa dan membuat mereka harus menghentikan aktivitas mereka itu. Sesampainya di kamarnya, yang didominasi warna baby blue itu. Ia langsung mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan dress tidur nya yang imut, dan bersiap untuk tidur, dan bersiap untuk Miracles Concert yang akan diadakan 2 hari lagi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

REVIEW JUSEYOOOO~~

Aku ga tau mau ngomong dan berbasa-basi apa lagi.

Tapi mohon bantuannya yah! Aku mau bikin ff Red Velvet x SMRookies tapi ga tau judulnya apa -_-" Aku mau buat 4 best couple ku:

Irene x Jaehyun

Seulgi x Taeyong

Wendy x Ten

Joy x Yuta / Yugyeom x Joy

Pilih salah satu couple yang mau dibuat, plus judulnya OK? JEBAAALLLL! Aku tunggu ne

Satu lagi mohon doanya untuk Ujian Praktek, US, UN, sama ELE alias Ujian ilmiah gitu deh. Bcs, ai em 9 grade aka 00Line... Mohon doanya gomawoooo... aku takut banget ini...

Byebyeee~~~ sampe sini dulu yaaa!

aku bakal update asap!

Jigeumkkaji Jessica imnida annyeeongggg!(?)


End file.
